Of Ice and Women
by stormbornvalyrian
Summary: Set sometime after the end of Frozen, Anna and Kristoff's relationship has gone a bit stale... Can they rescue it? Or will one night's argument and a night of passion with Elsa end it all? Kristelsa vs kristanna
1. An eventful evening

It had been six months since Anna and Kristoff had began dating. Unlike her first whirlwind relationship with Hans, Anna wanted to take this one slow... But she hadn't realised quite how slow it would be. Kristoff's ice business had taken off and to occupy her time she had started planning a 'summer icefest' to bring people a bit of winter when it got too hot. Although the Anna loved coming up with ideas and making plans it meant she only saw Kristoff about once a week and barely ever just the two of them, there was always Elsa or Sven or Olaf around.

For the first time in ages it was just them. Olaf and Sven had gone on a hike at Kristoff's suggestion and Elsa was having some alone time. As they sat cuddling by the fire Kristoff noticed the sun was beginning to set, he sighed, "Anna? I should be going" he shook her gently, she turned round and looked up into his eyes "or... You could just stay?" She whispered with a glint in her eye.

Kristoff was shocked! Anna was a princess after all and princesses didn't just invite men to stay the night. "Stay... You mean overnight?!" He asked apprehensively. She nodded sleepily and snuggled back into his chest. " I... Erm... I... Well... What would you sister say?" Kristoff stumbled over his words turning rapidly a shade of scarlet. Anna giggled and jumped up off Kristoff, "I'll talk to Elsa." She grabbed him by the hand and yanked him up and dragged him down the hall way running as fast as she could to Elsa's room.

Anna stopped abruptly at Elsa's door and Kristoff skidded off past the door nearly crashing into a wall. "Oops sorry" Anna apologised knocking on Elsa's door. "Who is it?!" Elsa's voice came from inside. "It's me, I just wanted to ask you something..?" Anna replied then jumped back from the door moving Kristoff with her arm and nearly knocking him over again! Elsa's door swung open an icicle stuck in the other side to reveal Elsa lay on the bed book in one hand the other hand pointing at the door. "Wow" gasped Kristoff involuntarily. Anna laughed turned to Kristoff and said "wait there." Before shutting the door behind her.

"You know Elsa if you keep opening doors like that we're going to run out of wood to keep replacing them". Elsa smirked and put down the book marking the corner with ice. She looked at Anna with a questionable look on her face, "oh right yeah, the thing I wanted to ask you... I... Well we... Were wondering.. If you would let us.." Elsa laughed swung her legs round and patted the space next to her on the bed, "I know Anna you want my blessing to Marry Kristoff!" She said beaming and reaching out her arms to give Anna a massive hug. Anna hugged Elsa back, "Erm... Actually I was just kinda wondering if he could just stay the night? You know in the castle... With me?" Elsa jumped back out of the hug. "Stay the night?" She choked, "and what room were you thinking he'd stay in?" She raised her eyebrows at her sister. "Erm.. Mine?" Elsa let out a roaring laugh and then after composing herself said, "Kristoff can sleep in the aurora suite, you can stay in your room." Anna opened her mouth to protest but seeing the look on her sisters face she backed down. "Ok, fine." She stomped out of the room pulling a childish face at Elsa. Elsa smiled, "trust me Anna you'll thank me you don't know what boys can be like if you give them the opportunity."

Later that night Kristoff snuck into Anna's room as she suggested. "Come after Elsa has gone to bed and then you can leave before she wakes up" she had propositioned. Kristoff tried his best to sneak quietly through the castle but he seemed to hit every creaky floorboard on the way. When he finally made it to Anna's room he knocked lightly 3 times and hearing a not so quiet pattering of feet he decided just to open the door. Anna flung herself at him. She had her Pjs on just shorts and a vest and Kristoff started to panic a little, this didn't feel quite right. Anna kissed him on the cheek and lead him over to her bed. After a few kisses and a bit of fumbling Anna whispered something in his ear. Kristoff jumped off her, "are you sure I mean what if... We end up with a little kristianna?" Anna giggled that's a risk I'm willing to take she winked and pulled him closer. "I'm sorry Anna but I'm not.." Kristoff mumbled back. Anna's face dropped and crumpled "what's the matter, I thought that you... Loved me? Do you not find me attractive?!" Her voice got louder and louder, angrier and angrier, as she spoke. "No, I just... I don't trust your judgement remember?" the words cut through the shouting like a blade of ice and silence hung in the air. The one rule in their relationship never bring up Hans again. "Oh god Anna I'm so..." She grabbed hold of Kristoff and started pushing him out of the room tears streaming down her face "GET OUT AND DONT COME BACK" she screamed.

Kristoff slumped outside the door for a bit feeling sorry for himself. Why did she have to. Be so childish and everything was such a rush! He hadn't even meant what he'd said like that anyway she was just flying off the handle as usual. Obviously she wasn't going to let him back in so he got up and started wandering the castle. As he walked past Elsa's door it flung open making him jump. Elsa stood there in a long but almost see through pale blue nightgown with lace trimming the front in a long deep v. "Been for a little walk to my sister's room have we?!"


	2. A frozen heart to heart

When Elsa noticed Kristoff's face she realised it wasn't quite how she assumed. She looked anxiously at Kristoff, "would you like to come and talk about it?" Kristoff nodded solemnly, his anger had faded a little, thought seeing Elsa dressed so provocatively was having a strange effect on him. "Erm Elsa would you.. Erm..." He glanced up and down. "Oh!" Elsa giggled "I don't really feel the cold." She waved her arms above her head and a sparkling satin dressing gown appeared over the nightie.

She turned and guided Kristoff to the sofa at the end of her bed and sat down legs wrapped up underneath her at one end. Kristoff tried as gently as possible to sit down at the other.

"So you've had a fall out with Anna?" She started. Kristoff began to explain what had happened and Elsa listened attentively, she never took sides or criticised actions just sympathised with Anna and Kristoff both.

When Kristoff finished the story he felt so much better getting it off his chest that he just couldn't stop, he began explaining all the issues in his and Anna's relationship . From how he felt she was too immature for him to the way she just blundered around never really stopping to pay attention to how he felt. "I mean I know I'm a guy but WE HAVE FEELINGS TOO!" He exclaimed. Elsa sat patiently and listened to him until he finally ran out of steam. She took his hand and gave it a gentle squeeze. Kristoff sighed, "you know nothing feels quite right with Anna and I'm just starting to wonder if she's right for me after all.." Elsa's face mirrored Kristoff's "oh Kristoff I'm so sorry" she finally said, "you know if you ever want to get something off your chest again I'm here"

Kristoff looked at Elsa's dressing gown slipping off her shoulders, the way her hair out of its plait hung in waves on one side of her face. She was so beautiful and patient and kind he just couldn't seem to help himself and he leant forward and kissed her. He lips were cold but tingled on his and the sensation was bliss and was it his imagination or was she kissing him back? he pulled away.

"we shouldn't be doing this" whispered Elsa. "No." He whispered back, "we shouldn't."


	3. The eye of the storm

**I began this story for myself when I couldn't find what I was looking for on here so I'm surprised and glad to see people subscribing. I thought throughout the film Kristoff was destined for Elsa up until the point where Hans turned out to be...well A dick. I'm not much of a writer but I thought I'd just try my hand at it. So here is the scene I've been very quickly building up to! Enjoy. **

Elsa lent forward and kissed him again. Snow began to fall out of nowhere, but unlike the snow of Elsa's fear which was harsh and swirling, this snow seemed to dance lightly down. Kristoff was amazed, "it's so beautiful... You're so beautiful"

He began to kiss her back more passionately, the thought of Anna pushed to the back of his mind. He reached for The shoulder of Elsa's dress but she pulled back away from Kristoff. Worried he had push it too far Kristoff attempted to calm and collect himself for a moment but Elsa smiled wickedly at Kristoff as her clothes began to melt away...

There Elsa stood calm and confident for a moment then she caught Kristoff staring at her wrist, the bruises on her body and suddenly she didn't feel so confident she turned as white as the snow in the air and it began to swirl around. But Kristoff walked towards her took her arm and kissed her scars, "I know you went through a lot when you were younger but it's ok you're still the most wonderful..." He lost his words as Elsa smiled that enchanting smile and began to kiss him once more. He felt every curve of her body, which he felt as if it were sculpted by a God. She ran her fingers through his soft blonde hair a few shades warmer than her own.

Kristoff forgot The fight, Anna, what the trolls had taught him about love and honesty. He forgot about everything, nothing mattered but him and Elsa. He whisked her up and placed her gently onto the bed, she shrieked with laughter and kiss him once more on the mouth, then she undid his top and kissed his neck, pulled it over his head and threw it on the floor but carried on kissing down and down and down to his belt line. She looked up to him as if for permission, but didn't wait for a response before slowly undoing his buckle her light cold fingers gently brushing across his tummy.

She pulled down his trousers and started to kiss him right there. She took her tongue and added it into the mix, she blew, literally, cold snowy air onto it and Kristoff thought he could die just there in a moment of pure bliss. Until she came back up level with Kristoff and kissed him on his head again. He pushed her down on the bed and began kissing her again. His hands felt the curve of her soft breasts, the erectness of her nipples, she flinched as he touched them and began to push his head closer into hers kissing and kissing the wetness of the tongues reflecting how Elsa felt down below. She gently nudged his hand off her breast and guided him down. Kristoff didn't know what to expect really the trolls, though inappropriate, had never gone into much detail! All Kristoff knew was he wanted to feel what was down there. So he took two fingers and parted her lips to his surprise it was warm and wet. Everything about Elsa so far had been icey and magical but this was a different kind of magic. He ventured further down and placed his fingers inside her. She gasped. And his instinct completely took over, he pulled his fingers back and forth inside of her. She started to moan and her kisses came quicker and more forceful. Kristoff wanted more of her so he slipped down another hand to see what else he could find. He rubbed his fingers round and round until he hit something which made Elsa yank his hair so hard he thought he might have none left. She removed herself from his mouth to let out a noise unlike anything Kristoff had heard before. 'Wow' he thought, he continued thrusting around his fingers inside her and playing with her whilst Elsa wriggled and moaned in pleasure, "oh Kristoff!" She let out. Elsa couldn't take it any longer she threw his hand off her and pushed him into his back. Then she kissed him once more then hovered over him teasing for a second "be gentle" she said. Kristoff laughed "well, you seem to be in charge" Elsa eased herself onto Kristoff and gasped again. Kristoff reached for her face fear in his eyes that he had hurt his beautiful Queen, "are you ok?!" Elsa smiled, nodded and began to move herself up and down. It was heaven like Kristoff had never felt before. He never wanted it to end, he reached for her breasts that were swinging above him and grasped them now he moaned much like Elsa but more animal-like. Elsa moved faster and faster and soon she too was moaning as much as Kristoff. When it all ended in a blissful mess she collapsed onto of him and he held her in his arms as they fell asleep.


	4. A cloud on the horizon

Kristoff awoke entangled in Elsa. For a moment he was confused in his half awake state he looked at Elsa lay so serene and peaceful in his arms. What had he done?! How could have jumped into bed with Elsa when he wouldn't... Couldn't.. With Anna. He slipped out of the bed and noticed blood on the sheets. A fear washed over him he had been her first. Elsa with her sassy attitude always flirted with any guests they entertained. Ever since she had learnt to control her feelings and her powers she was a much more open person, much less clumsy and innocent than Anna. Kristoff had always assumed Elsa had been with a few men, even though she was a queen, he wasn't such a fool to believe that all royalty were demure and waiting for marriage, Anna- yes but Elsa he'd obviously underestimated (or overestimated he wasn't sure). He had to leave. He had to talk to Grand Pabbie. He grabbed his clothes and put them on as quickly and quietly as he could manage. He took one last look at Elsa and had to restrain himself for going back to give her one last kiss.

...

Elsa woke to the sun shining on her face through the curtains, she turned to see Kristoff gone. She couldn't believe he had left her, she suddenly felt so small and insignificant, she had given him everything and he had fled without even note. She couldn't believe she had been so stupid, what had she done? And for nothing, Kristoff didn't love her, he'd just been upset and needed comfort and now she had hurt the one person that meant the world to her-Anna. As Elsa panicked more and more the ice began to spread across the bed and onto the floor, she tried to regain control, tried to think of Anna and all that she could think of was how much she had hurt her. She locked the door and slumped to the floor in a pool of frozen tears.

...

Anna had been tossing and turning all night. She had been so angry with Kristoff but perhaps she had moved to fast, she could see that now. It didn't matter that he wasn't ready she loved him and she had to find him to apologise. She got herself up and ready, picking out Kristoff's favourite dress-dark blue with pale blue snowflakes that Elsa had made for her. Elsa. She had to ask her sisters advice before she left, she'd know what to do! Her tummy began to rumble and she decided to go get some breakfast before she went. She ran down to the dinning room where the smell of freshly made pancakes and waffles with chocolate sauce wafted from the table. Anna adored chocolate almost as much as her sister. She scooped up two big plates full and headed to Elsa's room.


	5. The foul and the fair

Kristoff tore through the hallways of the castle never once stopping for fear if he hesitated he would turn back round. He reached the gates and shook Sven awake.

"Morning, boy come on we've got to leave quickly."

Sven shook Kristoff off and closed his eyes again.

"Not NOW Sven!" Kristoff whined, "You can sleep when we get back home I promise"

Sven gave Kristoff a look of disgust, "fine you can have my breakfast too… let's go!"

He jumped on the Reindeer's back and they flew out of the gates, through the village and into the woods.

When they arrived at the valley Kristoff jumped from Sven's back and began to run through in his head what he was going to say to Grand Pabbie but nothing sounded right. He tried to tiptoe through the Valley to where Pabbie Slept but he must have been too heavy footed because it wasn't long before he heard Bulda.

"Someone's been out all night hey… hey..." she nudged Kristoff, "I hope you slept on the floor!" Kristoff didn't have the energy to protest he sighed and turned to his mother. Bulda's face dropped when she saw Kristoff's.

"Oh No Kristoff... what's happened?" she pulled him over to the quieter side of the valley and anxiously waited for him to respond.

Kristoff waited a long while debating whether to tell Bulda what had happened but he thought to himself it would be best the less people know until he'd decided what to do.

"I just need to speak to Grand Pabbie first" Bulda nodded and walked with him to where Pabbie slept, she gestured to him to bend down and gave him a kiss on the cheek before leaving him and Pabbie alone.

"Kristoff…?" Pabbie started but Kristoff didn't need to be asked anything.

He told grand Pabbie all that had happened last night glazing slightly over the detail, which he decided, was private and when he finished a silence hung in the air…

Finally Pabbie began to speak, "Well Kristoff, what a mess we've made, this is quite the tricky one, I thought I'd taught you hearts were not to be played with…"

Kristoff's own heart dropped seeing the disappointment on Grand Pabbie's Face.

Pabbie continued, "I think you need to take some time to figure out who you truly love and who's just an infatuation. Nevertheless, either way you cannot run from this Kristoff, the truth must be faced head on, no hiding behind lies or half-truths."

Kristoff Nodded Solemnly.

"I have wondered for a while now if you and Anna were best suited after all, I have noticed a drift between the two of you. You are growing up Kristoff, far more quickly than she is, yes you are closer in age to Elsa but you barely know her…

I think perhaps it would be best if you were to tell Anna what you have done but leave Elsa's name out of it, encourage Elsa to tell Anna herself, she must hear that bit from her sister."

Kristoff bit his lip and nodded again. Then Grand Pabbie turned and started fantastically gathering bits of moss and herbs from around him shook them in a vial and then stomped HARD on Kristoff's foot, Kristoff bit down on his lip and Pabbie caught a drop of blood in the vial.

"Ouch!" Kristoff exclaimed, "What's that for?"

"Elsa, in case you lose your head again!" He replied reaching up to whack Kristoff jokingly on the head.

"For this time I'm afraid I can do nothing you will just have to wait…"

Kristoff thanked Grand Pabbie, pocketed the vial and left to sit with Sven, he gave him a carrot and plonked down on the floor. Thoughts raced through Kristoff's mind. _The first time he met Anna, her smile and her laugh. The feel of Elsa's hair on his chest, her giggle, the delicate beauty in her powers, her bravery and her kindness despite all she had been through. The arguments with Anna. The silly things she did that drove him up the wall, making him feel like he was taking care of a child not spending the day with his girlfriend. Elsa's grin, her eyes that sparkled so brightly, always so polite and clever. Their many conversations across the dinner table at the castle. He did know Elsa, but Anna was always there, he'd never spent any time alone with her until last night…_

He stood up and knew what needed to happen.

"Come on Sven, time to face the music…"


End file.
